


Equilibrium

by dreamkist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Incest, Lightning!Thor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Their world was turned upside down, and Loki finds a new element in his relationship with Thor.





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourgold/gifts).



“I’m here,” Loki said, glad to see he could still subvert his brother’s expectations.

Then Thor was moving and actually hugging him. Wrapping his massive arms around Loki and squeezing a bit too tight. Once the shock passed, he brought his own arms up to return the embrace. Loki was relieved that Thor was accepting him. They hadn’t done this in a long time, and it felt right.

As the hug lingered on, he realized Thor likely needed the comfort. The destruction of Asgard would be a heavy burden on his mind, so Loki held onto him.

Thor finally let him go and Loki reluctantly removed his hands from Thor’s back. Thor slapped a huge hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Then he poured a drink for Loki and handed it to him. Thor’s hand grazed Loki’s smaller one and a spark of electricity jumped between them.

“What’s that about then?” he asked about Thor’s new power.

“I saw father when I was fighting Hela. He said my power comes from within.” Thor turned his hand over and examined it. “It was never Mjolnir that gave me power.”

“Maybe you needed the right catalyst to be able to access the power without Mjolnir. It was time.” Their father’s death had been a bad enough blow but then to have the goddess of death to contend with and a trip to that insane planet–it was enough to bring about a change.

Thor sank down into a large chair, and Loki remained standing until Thor gestured for him to sit too. He sat down carefully, still not entirely on even footing with everything that had come to pass. Almost as unsteadying as the loss of Asgard was this new peace with Thor. He was surprised Thor was willing to forgive him for… the many things he had done. His brother had said he thought the world of Loki, and those words had touched him.

Difficult to believe, but they were both trying something new. They were in uncharted territory.

He saw that Thor looked tired. The home they had known for milennia was gone, and Loki knew Thor was still upset by his role in its destruction. He seemed older, slightly wiser. Loki supposed he probably did too.

“I’m glad you’re here, Loki,” Thor said with sincerity.

Loki looked down, he didn’t want Thor to see how happy those words made him. He was glad too. Who would have thought they would end up here, their mother and father, and Asgard gone, but them together.

Thor became languid in his chair, legs spread, as they drank. He must be past his first drink, Loki thought before noticing a ludicrously sized bottle that was already empty on a table. “I see the Valkyrie has been here,” Loki observed.

Thor hummed in agreement. “She really knows her drink.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “She would be getting you drunk. As if you don’t have important business to attend to. Business like approving the ideas of a vaguely sentient rock,” he said with mild derision.

“Come here, Loki.” Thor said, clearly not listening. His voice was low.

Loki suppressed the reaction Thor’s tone triggered. It had been a long time since those hidden feelings had made themselves known. They had always been present, but he had made sure to never let anyone know about them. Outwardly, he sighed and approached him, focused on his annoyance. “Well, what is it?” he asked after he stepped slightly closer.

“Closer,” Thor said.

Loki stepped right up to his brother’s chair. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t for Thor to reach out, grab his shirt, and pull him between his spread legs. He fell forward and had to brace himself on the chair otherwise he would have landed on Thor.

He caught himself and realized he was very close to Thor’s face. Always intimidating, this close Loki could feel his strength. His brother’s single eye was sharp despite his inebriation. In that moment Loki indeed felt a little more than he should for his brother, but that was his secret, and it need never be shared.

“Don’t pretend you don’t care about the people. I see you, brother,” Thor murmured.

Loki decided Thor’s newfound perception was going to be problematic.

* * *

Loki was walking down a hall of the ship when Thor rounded a corner. He was sweaty and looked as though he had been training. His expression was determined. “Loki, I was looking for you,” he said.

“What…” he was interrupted by Thor shoving him into the nearest room. Loki turned, confused. “What are you doing?”

Thor didn’t respond. He only walked toward Loki. When they were chest to chest he stopped.

He didn’t know what was happening, but Thor’s bigger body was crowding him and he was speechless. Then Thor was sliding a hand down Loki’s stomach, slowly moving toward his rapidly hardening cock. Loki’s mouth dropped open and Thor moved in to kiss him. Loki tilted his head back, ready for it.

He woke up tangled in bedding, sweaty and hard. Someone, Thor by the sound of his booming voice, was pounding on the door to wake him. Loki clenched his fists. This desire was going to be an issue.

Not that Loki was concerned with what others might think. It would be thrilling to see the reactions. Only Thor’s opinion would matter, and Thor would think him truly degenerate if he knew about this lust.

Loki got out of bed and, with a concealing spell, went to see what his brother wanted.

* * *

Thor’s inner circle, as it were, was having an endless discussion about room assignments. The conversation was wearing on his nerves.

He could tell Thor was only half-listening to the proceedings himself. Thor was trying to be a good leader by taking it seriously, and Loki could grudgingly admit that was why he would be a good king. He cared about the petty issues.

Thor noticed his gaze on him and he gave Loki a complicit grin that he returned. Loki had missed that conspiratorial bond they used to have.

He brought his attention back to what was being said. Thor would be needing guidance and who better than Loki to help? Brother of the king carried a great deal of power. There were worse positions to be in after all. He stopped himself from remembering Sakaar and that climb to the top.

Thor finally weighed in with his opinion on the matter and announced his intentions to go to the ship’s training room.

Loki sighed. As if Thor needed to spend more time on his muscles.

“Loki,” Thor turned to him, “how do you feel about a good old fashioned sparring match?” Thor guided him from the room, leaving him with little choice in the matter.

* * *

Thor led the way to the room that had been designated for training. Thor could unleash his lightning in it and it wouldn’t affect the ship. They entered and he watched Thor try to control his lightning to hit a small target–an empty crate across the room. As he stood nearby a tendril of lightning struck the wall beside him. He raised a brow at Thor, “You missed.”

“This can be slightly hard to direct,” Thor said with a grin over his shoulder. The electricity crackled across him. He aimed at the target again and the lightning completely missed the crate.

“Perhaps you need the right motivation,” Loki said. Thor may have become increasingly difficult to fool, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. His sudden spell hit the unsuspecting Thor and knocked him into the far wall. Loki couldn’t hide the smile that brought to his face. It was always pleasing to see Thor crash into things.

Thor got to his feet. “Still playing dirty, I see.” He summoned the lightning and Loki dodged while throwing another spell.

They circled each other, taking shots. Loki was quick and stayed in motion. He knew his brother’s moves well enough to hold his own. Even though Thor wasn’t using the full might of his power, the air felt charged with electricity. Loki was alive with it.

The fight brought them closer together and when he tired, it became a duel of fists, which Loki knew Thor would win. A kick to the back of his leg brought Loki down and he stayed sprawled on the ground. Thor approached to give him a hand up and Loki used his last bit of energy to blast him away. He laughed as Thor groaned from the floor.

He was trying to catch his breath but before he knew what was happening Thor was straddling him. Thor pinned his arms to the floor. Loki attempted to struggle, but Thor was inescapable. “Go on, use your magic, oh, powerful Loki,” Thor playfully taunted.

Both of them were breathing heavily, tired yet exhilarated from the fight. Loki was thinking Thor was quite nice to look at from that angle. Loki was enjoying it–maybe too much, but he would defy anyone to not enjoy being squeezed between Thor’s thighs while being the center of his focus. It was overpowering. Then he became aware of how exactly Thor’s dominance was affecting him. He stilled when he realized his cock was becoming hard underneath Thor’s body.

“Brother,” Thor said, looking down at him. The playfulness was gone and a serious expression was on his face.

If Loki didn’t know better he would think, by Thor’s tone, that he was aroused too, but that was a ridiculous idea. Thor would never feel that way toward Loki, and he would certainly never act upon it. No, it was only Loki who was inappropriately longing for his brother.

As those thoughts went through his head Thor released him. He raised his head from the floor and watched Thor stand, making some excuse, as he left the room.

Loki let his head thud back to the floor.

* * *

Back in his room, he took his sore body into the shower. As the warm water rained down he gave up trying to ignore his erection until it went away. He could still feel the weight of Thor holding him down, and the certainty he felt that he would let Thor do as he pleased to him was undeniable.

He finally closed a hand around himself and began to stroke. He was not thinking about Thor. Or Thor’s body over his or the way his eye glowed with power and how that power crackled around him. No, he wasn’t thinking about those things as he pumped his fist and braced his other hand on the wall.

As he closed his eyes he was startled by a sound. He released himself and spun to see who dared to enter his room.

It was Thor. Thor standing there staring at him with confusion and hunger written across his face. The outline of his cock in his pants confirmed Loki’s interpretation was correct.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked after a moment had passed. It had not crossed his mind that this could ever possibly happen, that Thor could be attracted to him too.

“Loki, I,” Thor stopped. “I don’t know what’s happening to me.” He sounded desperate and almost out of control.

Loki felt like the air had been punched from his lungs. He couldn’t react.

But he didn’t have to because Thor was pulling him out of the shower and walking him up against the wall. Loki’s back was pressed into it while Thor’s larger body was pressed into him. He could feel the hardness in Thor’s pants as his own bare cock was trapped between them. His brother looked unsure, breathing heavily.

Loki held his gaze, and with the little room he had, ground against him.

That set Thor into action. He greedily attacked his mouth in a savage kiss, and Loki felt his muscles weaken.

Thor lifted him without breaking the kiss and slammed him into the wall leaving an impression. He squeezed his legs around Thor and kissed him back with as much force as he could summon. It was rough and filthy and everything he hadn’t known he needed. The feeling was so overwhelming he wanted to sob or kill the man or just let him take whatever he wanted. Thor dragged his mouth down, over Loki’s jaw, to his neck, and he decided the last option was clearly the best. He stretched his neck long so Thor could suck and bite at it and leave his mark.

When Thor carried him to the bed and dropped him on it without ceremony, Loki was jarred from the impact. He pushed himself up to see Thor stripping his armor off over his head and looking as fierce as he did in any battle. Loki felt a mix of apprehension and desire at the look in Thor’s eye. It was full of promise as he took in Loki’s naked form exposed before him.

Thor grabbed his legs and pulled them apart. He crawled between them to hover over Loki’s body. Thor held himself up and looked down at him as if waiting for permission.

Loki was a craving mess. He wanted all of Thor. “Please,” he quietly pleaded.

In response Thor slowly ground his hips and erection against Loki.

Loki made a high, needy sound and spread his legs wider as Thor repeated the motion. He gripped Thor’s hips and let him lick into his mouth. Thor’s clothed erection dragged against his and it felt wonderful, but he wanted _more_. When Thor began to move away he didn’t want the contact to end.

Thor slid down his body and without any preamble took Loki’s cock in his mouth. A ragged moan escaped him and he lifted his head to watch the delicious sight of Thor taking him into his mouth. He slid his hand through Thor’s short hair and grasped a handful. That seemed to encourage him. His eye met Loki’s and he took him in all the way to the root. Loki dropped back to the bed. So this was how he was going to die. With Thor’s mouth and throat working around him, sucking and moaning. He supposed it wasn’t the worst way to die.

Then that wonderful mouth pulled away and before he could protest the loss, Thor was crawling up his body again. He slid a hand over Loki’s chest and up to wrap it around his neck to give him another filthy kiss.

While Loki tried to give as good as he got, Thor reached down with his other hand and began to open his pants. He stood and quickly stripped them off. He was certainly well-proportioned Loki thought, a little dizzily, as he glimpsed the thick cock straining toward him. Thor wrapped a fist around it and stroked for Loki’s benefit. Loki had never wanted anything the way he currently wanted to have his brother’s cock inside him.

Thor knelt on the bed and pulled Loki onto his thighs. His legs were spread wide, his cock was aching with arousal, and he was ready for Thor to push inside.

“Brother,” Thor’s voice was low and questioning.

Loki barely had the words, “Fuck me,” out before Thor was pushing the head of his cock against him. Loki cast a quick spell to ease the way, and Thor was sliding all the way in with one thrust that made them both moan.

Thor paused there and they stared at each other. They were connected in an entirely new way. Before the emotion became too overwhelming, Loki squeezed around Thor’s cock. In return Thor pulled his hips back and sharply thrust into Loki.

Thor fucked him hard, pushed his legs open, and deepened his movements. Loki could only lay there, holding onto the sheets, and take it. His own cock was leaking on his stomach, and he writhed beneath Thor. Their moans filled the room as Thor pounded into him.

Thor wrapped a hand around Loki’s leaking cock and pulled it in his hard grip. Loki shook and felt the pleasure build. Time seemed to slow with Thor above him, inside him. He could feel Thor’s lightning beginning to build. It was Thor’s moan that sounded like he had longed for this, for Loki, as much as Loki had longed for him that sent him over the edge. The electricity from Thor danced along their skin. It set his body alight as his orgasm broke upon him and Thor stroked him through it.

He was quivering and spent while he watched Thor roar his climax and come with deep thrusts inside him.

Time slowly resumed its normal pace.

Thor collapsed beside him. One arm slung over Loki. Loki stared at the ceiling, drifting a bit after the pleasure. He turned his head to look at his brother who was looking at him. Thor looked vulnerable in that moment, and Loki felt a stab of something, he didn’t want to call it love.

It took them thousands of years to get here, and it felt right. Thor would always be his heart. He smiled to ease any concerns his brother might be having. Thor returned the smile and tightened his hold.


End file.
